


Courting

by Trufas



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Gifts, I put so much effort on this, M/M, Mao Mao and Badgerclops are bros, Pining, Secret Admirer, courting, idk man, missunderstandings, my first language is not english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufas/pseuds/Trufas
Summary: Everything started when a gift was left on the door.Snugglemao.Based on a prompt from Shapeshiftinterest and little-bird-swaggy-boy in tumblr!**También hay una versión en español.





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> **Versión en español aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992859

When the bell rang and Mao Mao came to open the door, he never thought that was gonna be in the entrance. He thought that, maybe, it would be a new case for the sheriff apartment, a mission, a big adventure, maybe even a Sweetie pie with a banal problem like not being able to open a jar of jam.

But no, when he opened the door he was received with a giant ornamental, and probably expensive, flower arrangement. A big amount of red and pink roses and whites little flowers were put together to form a big love heart on top of a basket. No card. No name. Just flowers. He raised an eyebrow, what are those doing here?

Mao Mao took the arrangement and entered again in the house, looking to Badgerclops with confusion. Open the door gave more questions than answers.

The three of them were watching tv before the bell rang, and the two deputies continued when Mao Mao stood up to open. Adorabat flew to him really fast, her aim was whatever her hero had in his arms.

“Flowers!” She exclaimed looking really happy. Immediately putting her face in the flowers to take a smell.

Badgerclops smiled openly, coming near his two friends.

“Oh my. Those are really beautiful. Where they come from?” he took the flowers from Mao Mao’s paws, taking a good breath of the sweet smell “wow. Those probably are really expensive. Smell like real, freshly cut flowers” he added, ecstatic for the fancy gift.

Mao Mao was a little uncomfortable.

“I don’t know. They just… Appeared in the door” he explained, unsure “I mean, the most probable is that is a gif from a sweetie pie to us for, you know, save their butts. But then, why now? We didn’t fight a monster in two days and this doesn’t even have a name tag” he looked the arrangement with a suspicious glare.

“Don’t tell me you are worried for some flowers” laughed Badgerclops, putting the arrangement in a table, trying to figure it out where would look better. Adorabat broke some sticks, sitting on top of it. “It’s just a nice gesture from them to us. We are always doing that heroic stuff, this is the least they can do” 

“Even if that’s the case” he growled “heroes don’t do good deeds just because of rewards” he said in a pride posture, chest puffed out with closed eyes “they do it because it’s the right thing.”

“Wow” exclaimed Adorabat with big sparkling eyes, just before eating a white flower “but those tastes good too” she argued with a sad look.

Mao Mao was gross out.

“Man. We even have a paid. Don’t pretend this is not a job. Also, those are just flowers, is nice to have some gratitude once a while” Badgerclops crossed arms, a little upset because of the stubbornness of his friend “is not like a gift would spoil us or anything.”

Mao Mao sighed, starting to notice he was losing this fight.

“Those are really expensive” continued the badger “maybe the whole valley made a collect to send this to us” reasoned “it would be rude to refuse such a planned gift” he smiled because he already know they were going to keep it. Suddenly another option came to his mind and he blush, giggling shyly “or maybe I have a secret admirer”.

“So, do you thing a sweetie pie send you flowers because they have a crush on you?” Mao asked raising an eyebrow, he was completely out of his comfort zone with all this ‘crush thing’.

“Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t they?”

Adorabat seemed confused.

“What is a crush? What is a secret admirer?” She asked to them, looking really curious.

Mao Mao felt his cheeks warm. He wasn’t ready to talk about love with her.

“Crush is when you like so much someone” Badgerclops explained in his place “like you want to hold their hand and kiss their cute little face, cuddle with them in a tent in the middle of the night when is cold outside, look at their stunning blue eyes…”

“You are totally thinking in someone. And if you don’t, you sound like a creep” whispered Mao Mao so just Badgerclops can hear him, he doesn’t needed also teach Adorabat what a ‘creep’ means.

The badger looked offended by that, but continued his explanation.

“When you have a crush on someone but you are shy and don’t want them to know, you give them gifts and romantic letters” Badgerclops put his claws together, his eyes glowing as he daydreams about ‘his admirer’. Mao Mao rolled his eyes, “and every day you just see your beloved one being happy with the certain that someone love them without know it was you, meanwhile you grow more desperate for confess day by da-“

“And that’s a secret admirer” interrupted Mao Mao, seeing that was like the start of a full 500-pages romantic novel. “That was oddly specific. Do you want to talk me about someone?” he asked giving him a suspicious glare. Badgerclops coughed and blush a little but decided to keep silence this time.

Adorabat smiled.

“Oh. I think I got it now” she ate another flower “so. Badgerclops, do you think someone likes you?” she had her eyes sparkling with the idea, Mao Mao sighed, not knowing how tell her that is pretty probable to just be a gift from the sweetie pies.

“I mean, yeah” The badger answered with pride for having an admirer “the only other two people who lives here are you and Mao Mao. You are a child and Mao is a jerk. What else could be?”

Mao Mao growled, Badgerclops can daydream whatever he wants, but if he talk bad about him again, Mao Mao is gonna make him sleep on the couch.

“Whatever. We are gonna keep them.” Finished Badgerclops, moving the arrangement a little to the left, thinking it will look better like that.

“Yay!” Adorabat ate another flower, cheering for maintaining the gift.

Mao Mao sighed.

“Fine. But at least scan them to know is not a trap” he sounded tired.

Badgerclops smirked.

“You should have said that before Adorabat started eating.”

\--

A flower arrangement is more than what Mao Mao should like to accept, but is a nice well-meaning gesture so he just rolled with it and keep it in the house.

But the arrangement wasn’t an one time occurrence as the flowers continued coming to the door of the HQ day by day for one straight week.

The second time this passed, the two friends knew it was impossible for the Sweetie pies to be the responsible for this. Those flowers were also expensive and why sent the same overpriced gift two times in a row? Well, the flowers were different and the figure was a bow tie this time. But still. It was odd.

They continued keeping them just because Badgerclops was convinced it was his secret admirer. Mao Mao was pissed for the situation, but meanwhile his friend continue scanning them and just finding some nice flowers he really can’t arrest anyone.

They also never can see the person who left the gifts in front of the door. Mao Mao did some vigilance rounds but the person was fast, if he blink for an extra second the flowers would just appear on the rug.

Badgerclops, flattered but knowing they can’t maintain so much flowers, decided to made a note for the flower person. He wrote saying he wanted to know his secret admirer and then he stuck it with duck tape the little letter on the front door.

It gave no answers, the paper wasn’t even taken from the door and a new arrangement was in the usual place.

Mao Mao decided to do the same. He wrote a little note saying to please stop sending flowers before he lost his mind, nailed it on the door.

The note disappeared and the flowers stopped coming.

Badgerclops was mad at him, saying he spooked the secret admirer by being rude.

But the anger didn’t last so much because the next day a big, fine and, more expensive that the flowers, chocolate box was on top of the rug. And, for once, it had a little note on it.

“Sorry” it was writed with a super fancy calligraphy.

“It’s a truly lady or gentleman”, said Badgerclops while scan the box and eat a chocolate “even when you have been so rude with them.”

Mao Mao rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

As if the letter that Mao wrote was a curse, day by day they started to get fancy chocolates, candies and cakes.

Adorabat and Badgerclops were ecstatic with the gifts. Mao Mao only accept eat one once in a while, trying to keep his sweet tooth hidden.

But time passed and the gifts keep coming. Mao Mao was tempted to write another letter telling that person to leave them alone because Adorabat didn’t want to eat sweets anymore and have continuous stomachaches. He didn't do it yet just because he knew Badgerclops would be livid for stop having fancy food for free just because of him.

“Oh my god!”

Mao Mao jumped from his site on the couch when he heard a scream from the door. Badgerclops went to the entrance, thinking it was another gift. That scream meant it wasn’t? Is he in danger?

The cat take out his sword and run to the door. But he didn’t see a problem, just a big cupcake basket and Badgerclops looking in awe.

“What happened?” He asked feeling a little nervous.

“This one came with a letter and the cupcakes have some cute designs!” The badger exclaimed happy and blushy.

Mao Mao felt pissed.

“Take it inside, come on” he growled, doesn’t wanting to make a scene on the front door.

When they entered, Adorabat started flying in circles around the basket.

“Wow! It haves little drawings!” She was looking to the cupcakes, but doesn’t seemed to want to eat them “we are in the drawings! This is amazing!”

Curious, Mao Mao came closer to the cupcakes. It was true, all of them have little fondant figures of them. The majority have the three of them saving the valley or just being happy together and also it was one cupcake for every face. One for Adorabat, one for Badgerclops and one for…

…

Wait.

“Hey! Why Mao Mao’s cupcake is the biggest?” Asked Adorabat confused.

He was just noticing the same.

While the other two cupcakes were just the faces of his two beloved friends, the third one, the one that represented him, it had a cute full body black cat with big and stunning green eyes carefully painted with vegetal colorant.

It had little marks in the place his whiskers are, a red armor and cape just like his owns, it was tailless and with an enormous smile with shark-like teeth.

“What the…?” He whispered, unable to finished the sentence due his knowledge that Adorabat was at his side.

Badgerclops continued with the letter in his claws and a big smile. But the smile fell over when he heard what Adorabat was saying.

“What?” He came closer his friends, looking the cupcakes. When he saw Mao’s cupcake, every piece fell in their place. Badgerclops is less oblivious than what he looks, thank you. “Aw man. I can’t believe this!” He moaned a little pissed.

“Are you ok?” Asked the cat, looking how upset his friend seemed.

“Yeah. Totally” the badger smiled again “but those things are not for me. You on the other hand…” He gave the letter to Mao Mao “…Totally have a secret admirer”.

The cat’s face started to turn completely red, being even visible through his black fur.

“I-I have a what?”

“I can’t believe I didn't figure it out before!” He laughed, “c'mon man, read the letter out loud. I’m pretty sure is gonna clarify all of this” he encouraged.

Mao Mao opened the letter with shaking paws. He wanted to be loved by the people but he wasn't meant in that way!

The letter had beautiful pink paper, smooth black ink, rose fragrance imprinted and a cute drawing of a black cat like if the person was aware of the confusion and decided to clarify everything. Mao Mao still didn’t wanted to believe his friend’s theory but the words broke his hopes really fast.

“_ Do you prefer sweets, darling? _”

It was a direct response of his own note nailed on the door, saying he didn’t wanted more flowers. His face burned.

“So this person likes Mao Mao. Not Badgerclops” commented Adorabat, trying to understand what just happened.

“Mao Mao has a secret admirer~” Sang the badger, thinking this was actually funnier and better than him having it.

“I- just- I don’t think- uh…” Mao Mao stuttered, a little shy “this has to be a joke” he smiled hopefully. “I mean, yeah, I’m super awesome but why someone would like me in a romantic way? It makes no sense”

He was no buff or big or tall or even had soft fur. Why on Earth someone would be interested?

He smiled even wider, obviously anxious.

“Or maybe is just a fan. Those are not necessarily romantic gifts. That’s it.” He nodded, satisfied with his own response.

Adorabat stayed confused but rolled with it, if her hero said it, it must be true. Badgerclops found pretty funny that his friend denies something so clear.

But this gift started a pattern, now the sweets always came with the same short letters.

“Have you know your eyes are beautiful?”

“Which one is your favorite cake? I want to send you that one”

“Do you smile when you eat something you like?”

“I want to know more about you. Why you don’t answer me?”

Adorabat tried to convinced him to answer because this “secret admirer” seemed so nice, but when he said “no” the millionth time she actually changed and started to get pissed because this person didn’t leave Mao alone when he was obviously not interested. Badgerclops just ate the cakes and thought the stubbornness of Mao Mao was funny. How a person can still be attracted by him when he was being so rude?

Then that letter came attached to an entire batch of homemade chocolate chips cookies.

“How can I make you purr? I want to hear it.”

His face became completely red in anger and shame. What the hell? Who this person think it is? Badgerclops commented that is a legit question since he neither heard him do it. Mao Mao, really pissed, wrote an angry note saying that’s not their damn business and nailed it violently on the door, bending some nails in the process.

You can’t just go for the life asking cats how to make them purr. That’s rude and shameless.

He openly ignored his two deputies asking for his purring and go to meditate the rest of the day.

Next morning the letter pinned in a full chocolate cake was longer.

The letter basically said that the person was so happy to have a response for once and asking if he want to get dinner with them.

Even Badgerclops thought it was odd and said to him to please say no. Not like he needed that advice, he didn't wanted to accept from the beginning.

The next day the letter was an apology, saying they didn’t think Mao Mao could get offended by that. This time the note was pinned in cherry cobbler and the black cat almost lost his shit when he saw that.

It brought bad memories apparently.

The next time nothing came. No sweets, no notes, no flowers.

Badgerclops was convinced the person just give up after Mao ignored their attempt to meet in real life. Or was devastated after he didn’t accept their apology.

Mao didn’t want to think about it, he was happy to not have to deal with it anymore. Adorabat was a little sad, saying now she didn’t have the chance to kill anyone, Badgerclops missed the sweets but was ok with how things get, the person was a little weird.

They continued their normal life as if nothing happened. They bought cakes like normal people (Just because Badgerclops wanted, Adorabat was sick of them), fought monsters, did patrol duty and went to audiences with the King.

Mao Mao felt his face a little warmer to think in the king. He never would say anyone about it, not even under torture, but… He may or not have a little, tiny, diminutive… Crush on him.

To Mao Mao, have a crush is something that could made him completely insane. He knew nothing about crushes except their encyclopedic definition, all he knew is he wanted to be hugged by the monarch, make him laugh, protected him for whatever want to hurt him (that’s his job anyway so that part was easy), see his cute smile and finally (the hardest part and the thing that makes him blush like a teenager) he wanted to kiss him so bad.

He was aware that was unprofessional, also his crush is a king and (even when his family is legendary) he is not royalty. So having a crush was basically a nightmare. If Snugglemane get married some day, it have to be with another king or queen or prince or princess or whatever others royal titles exist. Not with a not-yet-legendary hero.

…

Wait. Why is he thinking in marriage again?

Ugh. He can bet his father, not even his sisters, never have a crush on their employers. Of course not, that’s pathetic. Give it to Mao Mao to be a shameful mess.

He shacked his head. Definitely he needed to stop thinking on that, it was just a dumb crush and nothing will come from it but problems.

But that day something seemed to happened with the king.

Snugglemagne was… Sad.

Usually he is sparkling all around the place with a big beautiful smile and a posture of genuine security and big ego. But this time he seemed a little introvert, sad and… Just… Off…

The audience was short and concise, mostly was Mao Mao talking about the most relevant events of the week. When he finished, he felt really awkward and Snugglemagne was thoughtful, Adorabat wanted to go for pizza and Badgerclops seconded that, but they can’t leave until the ruler said it.

After a long, uncomfortable silence the king talked.

“Do you like weapons, don’t you?”

Mao Mao looked to the sides, not sure if the ask was aimed to him. Snugglemagne had a mood change, he had his normal foxy (and a little flirty) expression, staring right at him. He looked like he just had a realization.

The black cat felt his face on fire.

“What?” Why was he asking that? Is he planning to give new armament to the Sheriff’s apartment?

“Weapons. You are an splendid warrior, I can suppose you like weapons” explained with an open smile, even when that doesn’t answer why he wanted to know.

Mao looked his sword and smiled a little.

“Yes. I like weapons.”

The king actually laughed weirdly triumphant at this, taking his breath away. It is amazing to see him being happy.

“Wonderful.” He winked an eye, this time he did it completely in a flirty way and achieving making him flustered. “You can go now”

Mao passed the door with shaking legs, Badgerclops raised an eyebrow and then he grinned.

“Oh. My. God.” He said paused, Adorabat looked at him confused.

“Is Badgerclops ok?” She asked to Mao Mao, who can still can felt his face warm but decided to answer anyway.

“He is probably happy that we will go to eat now” they were walking to get pizza anyway.

Suddenly Badgerclops pushed Mao into an alley, almost giving him a heart attack and causing big confusion in Adorabat who just followed them.

“Ok dude” he said with a big smile and pinned Mao against the wall in a form to not let him go “when were you planning to tell me you have a crush on the king?” He asked between laughs.

Adorabat gasped, Mao felt his face even more red.

“Don’t be ridiculous” he denied, slapping Badgerclops’ claws to free himself.

“I’m not being ridiculous, you are being ridiculous” he complained, rubbing his ached paw while he saw his friend walk away.

“Do you have a crush on the king, Mao Mao?” asked Adorabat following him.

“Our relationship is strictly professional, Adorabat” he answered, not bothered to stop walking.

“That’s not a no!” screamed Badgerclops from behind, trying to reach them.

“Ok. First, I don’t have a crush” he growled, “and second, if I have a crush is none of your-”

He suddenly stopped walking causing his two deputies to crashed with him, but he didn't care about that. There’s bigger shit to be worried about.

“Oh no” he whispered.

In front of him was a bunch of sweetie pies with different musical instruments, ready to start their little concert. This wouldn’t be a big issue if they didn’t have a pink banner with a cute paint of a black cat inside a heart, very similar to the one in the letters of his ‘secret admirer’.

“This one is for the Sheriff” said out loud one of the musicians with a wide smile, putting their flute near their mouth “is an apology song”.

Oh my god.

No.

The melody started and soon the singer followed the musicians, chanting a song about forgiveness, a dinner invitation, cakes and “you are as cute as a star” kind of things.

When the next verse began Mao Mao started screaming, completely mad, before he covered his ears with his paws and ran full speed to the HQ.

Adorabat asked Badgerclops for a coin and gave it to the band before the two of them followed their friend. When they entered the house and heard Mao Mao screaming, Badgerclops took Adorabat for the wing and went again to the village.

“Is Mao Mao ok?” Asked Adorabat while eating pizza and made her face dirty with tomato sauce.

Badgerclops, who had his face all dirty himself, smiled at her.

“He just need some alone time” he answered drinking a soda “you know he is grumpy and all this situation pissed him off”

“I want to kick the butt of that guy” she frowned, she didn’t think is cute or funny anymore.

“Do you think is a guy?” Questioned Badgerclops interested.

Adorabat took a bite of her pizza, thinking about it. When she swallowed, she answered.

“I’m not sure” she said honestly “I mean, I don’t know which Sweetie Pie can like Mao Mao in that way. Usually they are big meanies to him” she hummed, a little pissed.

“…You got a point” he nodded thoughtful. She actually had a good point. The relationship between Mao Mao and the Sweetie pies is complicated in the best. Some of them seemed like genuinely hate him or dislike him at least, then are others who respected him because is the sheriff and then a few that seemed to like him in a friendly way but those opinions are not constant. More like depending on the day.

Then who…?

Suddenly he remembered the king’s attitude, how off he was, the form he looked at Mao, the question he asked before they leave.

All the pieces came together.

Omg the king likes Mao Mao.

Badgerclops chocked and almost died when his brain came with the conclusion. Is he right? It could be?

Omg Mao Mao also have a crush on the king.

Omg they are idiots.

They both like each other but Mao Mao doesn’t know who sent him gifts, is really pissed with that person and thought his crush is unrequited. Snugglemagne is courting him but for some (probably stupid) reason he didn’t put his name on the gifts and really thought Mao Mao just rejected him.

He seriously almost die, so if this is not the truth he would be really mad.

“Are you ok?” Adorabat asked with a worried expression. Badgerclops felt a little bad for her, she seemed to been asking that all the day.

“Yeah. Sure” he answered ‘unsuspiciously’ just before ate an entire slice of pizza.

His first instinct was went with Mao Mao and explained him what he discovered. But… What if he’s wrong? His friend was already mad with all the ‘secret admirer’ thing and if he says to him is his crush and it isn’t he will make his life a fucking hell for the rest of the year at least. Also, will he believe him? He needs a proof and, if his theory is correct, tomorrow he will have one.

Said and done.

The next day a sharp and shiny golden dagger was found on the front door, it was intended for close combat and had a letter attached to it. It really was specially thought for Mao Mao.

His friend obviously took the dagger with big amused eyes and doesn’t even bothered to read the letter so he took it instead. It had, again, an apology and also a dinner invitation, this time with a mention to the restaurant they wanted to take him. 

His lasts doubts dissipated. Who more than the king?

He looked at his cat friend again.

Mao Mao was fascinated with the gift, he took the dagger like it was a treasure he found in a cave. He examined the blade, carefully passing his gloved finger with sparkling eyes and, because of the form he was holding it, seems like he wanted to slice something with it.

“Dude. Do you want to keep that?” He asked unsure. Mao Mao was pissed with his admirer and also didn’t like to receive gifts.

“It hurt my heart but I have to return it” he answered casually still playing with the weapon without even taking his eyes apart of it. “Also I have my legendary sword so I don’t need this anyway”

But then he stopped and looked concerned.

“Wait. How can I return this? I don’t know who sent it.”

Good timing. He extended the letter to him, Mao Mao looked with confusion.

“I think I know who sent it”

Mao Mao drop the dagger and look at him with his pupils in really narrow and pissed lines.

“What? Really?” He narrowed his eyes “why didn’t you tell me?!” He didn’t bothered to took the letter but Badgerclops insisted until he did it. 

“Because I didn’t know until today” yesterday to be precise but he didn’t need Mao to be mad at him.

The cat sighed, apparently disposed to let go the accusation. He opened the letter and read.

“Another apology and invitation?” He rolled his eyes, unimpressed “who this person think it is?”

“The king?” Answered Badgerclops smiling because he can be helping but this probably would make Mao Mao shy and that’s always funny.

His best friend turned red and looked flustered.

“Don’t be ridiculous, why the hell the king would-?” 

“Because he likes you” interrupted.

He is more red now.

“There’s no proofs-”

“He literally asked you yesterday if you like weapons and today we had a dagger on the door. Who else can do such expensive and constant gifts?” He reasoned, his friend seemed a little pissed but didn’t scream at him because of his words. Badgerclops tought that probably he was considering the idea “the gifts came with scented pink letters with shameless flirting” he then took Mao Mao shoulders and started to fucking shake him because he can’t be that dense “you rejected the date and the apology and he was in a bad mood yesterday! C’mon bro! You discover things with less hints!”

He stopped the shaken and Mao Mao sighed, looking at him frowned but with sad eyes.

“You know, you didn’t need to joke on me like that. I know is not him, Badgerclops”

He started to desperate. And then something did click.

“Oh my god! You are in denial! You refuse to see the proofs because you can’t believe a person you like would like you back! That’s awful and self destructive and you have to talk with Blue about it” declared, taking Mao Mao’s paw (the one without the letter) and the dagger and started to walk to the door “but not now because we have things to do. I’m not letting this to be like when the Sky Pirates took the Aerocycle. If you don’t believe me, I will make you believe it. I’m gonna take care of this mess and you and your majesty will owe me a fucking wedding cake!”

“Language!” Screamed his friend with a panicked face while being dragged to the aerocycle.

“Adorabat is not here!”

Both of them went to the palace in the aerocycle. Mao Mao was trying to run away a couple times but Badgerclops had him trapped in a firm grip. The guards let them pass easily (they are the sheriff apartment after all) and soon they were in the throne room waiting for the king.

“He’s not here. We should go” insisted Mao Mao, his face was completely burning and his paw started to hurt due the pressure his best friend was making.

“Nah. He is coming, it would be rude asking for the king and leave” he looked at him slyly. Mao Mao seemed flustered. “If you are so convinced it wasn’t him. Why so nervous?”

“You are bothering the king for a banal and personal subject” he answered in a whisper. Badgerclops laughed.

“He call us for banal personal reasons all the time” he argued “also is not banal if is about the next queen. And I mean you”

He laughed higher because, as mentioned before, is always funny to see his friend struggling and being so timid about this kind of subjects.

“Dude, you look like a Christmas light”

Mao Mao, with his face resembling an apple, frowned and opened the mouth to say something. The words died in his mouth when the doors opened and the person they were waiting arrived.

“Oh~ What a marvelous surprise! The sheriff apartment minus the little one” he smiled cordially. Badgerclops believed his friend couldn’t blush more but was wrong apparently “What can this humble king do for you?”

“My liege!” Screamed really high before kneel as fast as he can.

“Sup” Badgerclops nodded in salute. The king laughed a little, covering his mouth with his big paw. “We just want to ask you a question” declared, Mao Mao looked at him with begging eyes but he just ignored him.

The badger showed the dagger he was carrying all the way to the palace.

“Do you know something about this?”

Snugglemagne looked at the weapon and his eyes opened a little, like he was surprised. Badgerclops felt nervous suddenly, was he wrong? But then the king smiled and a tiny blush was in his cheeks.

“Well, it’s the dagger I’d sent to you” he answered calmly.

Badgerclops saw the exact moment when Mao Mao’s pupils blew up and almost covered his entire eyes. It was weird as fuck.

“What?”

“I rest my case” he sighed, happy to be right. Even when he had the proofs on his side, he was a little worried for the possibility to be wrong. “And now I’ll go to eat my own weight on ice cream. Good luck you two.”

And he leaved.

Snugglemagne wrinkled his nose.

“That’s disgusting” he moaned, just before gave a glare to Mao Mao who was walking to him like he was under a spell.

“Your Grace” he whispered, his eyes big, same as his pupils and a lot of questions in his mind “is this from you too?” He looked at the letter he had in his paws and put it close enough to the monarch to see it.

“Of course, Darling!” He didn’t even seemed nervous about confessing that “who else?” His big shining smile was still in his face, wider than before “I’m hoping your presence here means you wanted to accept my little petition in person?”

Mao Mao felt the anxiety in all his body, he wasn’t in conditions to answer that.

“Do-Do you sent all the gifts to the HQ?!” He asked, his voice a little hysterical.

“Only the best for you” he sang proudly. At that moment Mao thought his face was replaced with an incandescent light. “Why you seem so surprised?” He questioned, fancily raising an eyebrow.

“Because these things didn’t even came with a name! It made me feel uncomfortable! I thought I was being stalked by a creep!” He was so done.

“Excuse me but I made really clear it was me in the first present” he declared, looking a little offended “the flower ornament was carefully put together to show my familiar shield. The royal familiar shield. Thank you.”

Mao Mao tried to remember the first gift, it was a big pink, red and white heart. How he was supposed to know it was a family shield? He didn’t even know it was intended for him!

The black cat sighed in frustration.

“How do you even managed to get the gifts on the door?”

“Quinton. Duh” he rolled his eyes. “You know, I have good taste but you are starting to make me doubt it.”

It took him ten seconds to understand what that meant, but when he get it, his face burned again and felt a little dizzy. His heart was beating like he just ran a marathon.

“So… You like me…” It was an affirmation but he still was kind of scary that it was not true.

Snugglemagne give at him a ‘do you even listened to me?’ glare, just before smile again and giggle.

“Of course, Sweetheart. I thought I was clear on that part” he continued giving him pet names. He will be his death.

“I see you are really fine with that” he pointed. “Then why you didn’t tell me? You can literally call me at any moment and I will come!”

The king looked at him warmly, his smile changed from flirty and sassy to affectionate.

“You are a truly knight, don’t you?” He sighed “you didn’t want to accept. So I sent the dagger as a last chance. A gentleman knows how to take a negative.”

Mao wanted to point up he should have gave up at the first ‘no’ but decided stay silence.

“But to be honest I never thought you would go mad with a letter about purring” he seemed really confused “it’s completely natural, you know? I can’t do it myself but I have distant relatives whom can and non of them seem ashamed about it.” 

The black cat felt shy for a second, not only was a conversation about purring (something strictly taboo for his family) but also he felt a little need of tell the king about his ‘special purring spot’ just because he was being so kind about it.

“Are those all your questions?” Mao nodded, even when he knew he would have more questions later. “Because you didn’t answered mine’s” Snugglemagne raised his big paw and gently covered Mao’s cheek, looking him straight in the eyes and making him felt all fuzzy inside “do you want to have a date with me?”

The monarch’s paw felt like velvet against his rough fur.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Mao Mao didn’t answered. Instead, he leaned to the bigger body and quickly gave him a kiss. Since the king was a little taller than him, he had to tilt his head and stretch his body but with that action he can felt softness in all his face, warm fur and a sweet rose fragrance.

He broke the kiss in the moment he realize it wasn’t being answered and looked at the king. His normal secure self just disappeared, he was shocked and his face was all red.

“Uh… Are you ok?” Asked Mao a little scared. What just happened?

“Yeah! Yeah! Completely!” He screamed, looking flustered. “Never better! Literally!” He tried to look excited but failed, his motion was too mechanical.

Mao doesn’t understand a shit, he likes him or not?

“…But maybe” he continued, his voice trembling a little “…You are moving too fast” Mao Mao tilted his head in confusion.

“It was just a kiss” he didn’t even used his tongue or touched anything, what does he meant with ‘fast’?

Snugglemagne looked shy.

“I just courted you, and we still don’t have dinner together” he moved his thumbs nervously and Mao Mao suddenly understood.

“…Is this a royal thing?” He didn’t know how else call it. “Like… step one courting, step ten kiss?”

“Is the six but yes” Snugglemagne frowned, it seemed he actually take at least something seriously.

Mao Mao thought about this for a second, he doesn’t know about love and this ‘steps thing’ sounded weird, but he didn’t understand about royalty either and this seemed to be important. Step one was courting and probably step two is dinner so… He’ll have to wait at least four more steps before kissing him again? That sucked.

He sighed.

“Fine” the black cat smiled and frowned at the same time, he was determined. “Let’s go to dinner then” the faster the better.

Snugglemagne smiled with relief.

“I’m coming for you at six”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god this take for ever to complete xD is my first fanfic in english in years (Also the last time I tried it was awful. I think this is at least decent) I put so much effort on this so I hope you all like it n.n is based on a prompt of shapeshiftinterest (Tumblr here: https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/ ) and little-bird-swaggy-boy (Tumblr here: https://little-bird-swaggy-boy.tumblr.com )
> 
> I did this one (More like I inspired because it didn’t end so much like this...) :  
“Over the top courting from king snugglemagne towards mao mao”
> 
> What else to say? Enjoy, have fun, it probably have a lot of english mistakes but I did my best xD if something is too messy and you can’t understand what I mean please tell me.
> 
> Also is probably OoC ;; I re-read so much this to try to get it right that I kinda forgot if it was a good fanfic or not.
> 
> That’s all, thank you, see ya!
> 
> Paw Paw!
> 
> Link to the original prompts post (theres more prompts there!) :  
https://shapeshiftinterest.tumblr.com/post/187010889790/mao-mao-fanfiction-prompts-snugglemagne-x-mao-mao


End file.
